


Miraculous Ladybug Drabble Collection

by noonegoodquality



Series: Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonegoodquality/pseuds/noonegoodquality
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug ficlets based on prompt lists. Various Parings.





	1. Alya/Chloe- Unheimlich

**Author's Note:**

> Alya/Chloe  
> Unheimlich—uncanny, mysterious, arousing superstitious fear or dread, uncomfortably strange

“It’s bizarre.” Marinette said staring.

“Soooo weird.” Nino agreed.

“It’s not- it’s not bad weird,” Adrien said, though he too looked a little freaked out, “they look happy.”

All three of them looked over to where Alya and Chloe were sitting with Alya’s arm over Chloe’s shoulder, and though they were bickering they did indeed look happy.

“They do.” Marinette said, with a smile of her own.


	2. Gen- minor characters are Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where minor characters are Ladybug and Chat Noir

“I’m just saying, I think she’s pretty cool.” Adrien said as he walked into the classroom.

“No, you’re saying you have a crush on her.” Nino replied.

Alya turned around to look at the boys as they took their seats. “Sooo, who are you talking about.”

Nino smirked at Adrien before turning to answer Alya.

“Adrien has a crush on Ladybug.”

“I do not.” Adrien said. “I just think she’s awesome and yeah she’s pretty but that’s not what I was saying.”

“Well I can’t blame you for having a crush on Ladybug.” Alya smirked. “She is really cool _and_ really pretty.”

“I don’t know,” Marinette spoke up. “I like Chat Noir better, she helped me out after I was akumatized.”

“That’s fair.” Said Adrien

“Plus she’s way prettier.” Marinette said smiling.

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

Their friendly bickering was drowned out when an alarm rang out.

“Akuma alert, akuma alert.” It announced.

The teacher sighed. “Alright children. You know the drill.”

As everyone began to lower the blinds and sit under their desks Rose stuck her hand up.

“Could I please go to the nurse’s office? I have a stomach ache.”

“I’ll take her there.” Juleka said quickly.


End file.
